I Spy a Normal Guy
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Adopted from British.Break.Dance.Champion  love her stories . Cammie goes undercover on a mission while attracting the attention of a normal boy. Can she keep her cover?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this****. I didn't write this chapter (wish I did, but that got me nowhere).**

If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm _the_ Chameleon. When I don't want to be seen, I won't be seen. When I want to be seen, I will be seen. Simple as that basically. No, I haven't got superpowers, although sometimes, I wish I have. So that's why I was a little shocked when I was sat on the bench, minding my own business, and a (hot) guy sits next to me... and starts talking to me.

Allow me to explain.

My name's Cammie Morgan, I'm a spy – that's all there is to it. My mom, dad, aunt, grandparents and godfather, are spy legends, so, therefore, I'm a legacy. I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. No, it's not a school for bored heiresses with no place to go – that's our cover.

I'm a junior, lets not forget that I'm also the headmistresses daughter. My roommates are Bex Baxter (MI6 Legacy), Liz Sutton (FBI Legacy) and Macey McHenry (Interpol Legacy). I'm a CIA Legacy, obviously.

Now, I'm a pavement artist. I'm seen but not noticed, you could see my face 6 times, and still not remember seeing me once. And I enjoy that.

Anyway, back to this guy. We were in Roseville for our town day, and it was safe to say, I was bored.

"So, what's a lovely girl like you doing out here all alone?" he asked, with a smirk that made him seem hot, and annoying all in one. In my comms unit, I could hear, Bex laughing and talking to someone named 'Grant', and Liz giggling at something 'Jonas' said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone cut me off, "Cammie, there you are, come on we have to go back to school," Macey called, walking over to us. Her eyes drifted to the boy sat next to me, before returning to me.

I turned to him, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's cool. Hey! What's your name?" he called as I was walking away. Well, being dragged away. His eyes had a questioning glint in them which made him look slightly cute.

I smiled a friendly smile, "Cammie. My name's Cammie. See you later..." I trailed off, not knowing his name. He flashed me a million dollar smile.

"Zach, see you soon Cammie." His voice reached me as I turned the corner, Macey pulling my arm back to Gallagher. I smiled absentmindly, thinking about what he seemed like. Thick brown hair, which reached just below his ears in a 'Justin Bieber' sweep. Piercing green eyes that held a mysterious glint. A scar on his cheek which looked about 6 years old. Broad shoulders and a strong build. He was tall, 5 foot 11, and looked about 17, my age.

"So?" Macey started, "What are you doing with Mr. McDreamy?"

I laughed. Sometimes, Macey, could be so blunt, but that's why we love her, I guess. "I was sat, minding my own business, when he sat down next to me. He asked what I was doing sat on my own, then you came."

When I finished speaking, Macey had a thoughtful look on her flawless face, "But you were being Chameleon-y. How could a normal guy see you, when I couldn't even see you, and I'm your best friend and a spy-in-training?"

I just shrugged.

The next day, we were sat in CoveOps, waiting for our teacher to stride through the door, five minutes late as usual.

"Ladies, as you know, within your time here at Gallagher Academy, at some point, you have a 6 month mission. Well, your mission is this year," Joe Solomon, our very sexy, CoveOps teacher explained.

We've been waiting for the 6 month mission for four years, you never know when it will be, it may be the first 6 months of 7th grade, it may be the last 6 months as a senior. But they are _always_ interesting.

He started handing manila folder out while explaining, "This year, we are going to Roseville high. Your mission, should you choose to accept it** (A/N: I had to put that in there. In this story, Joe is fun.)**, is to act normal.

"The trustees want to see if you can keep up your cover for a long period of time, while surrounded with civilians. You start school tomorrow. Learn your cover, live your covers. Dismissed."

Liz, Bex, Macey and I, sat in a circle on the floor, reading each other's cover.

**Operative Morgan**

Cover: Cameron Anderson

Nickname: Cammie

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Friends: Rebecca Marks, Elizabeth Valentine, and Macey Davenport

Guide: Zachary Goode

Classes: Music, gym, AP maths, AP English, AP history, AP biology and AP chemistry

Likes: Hanging out with friends, writing music, singing, playing the guitar, making boys speechless, teaching music to people

Dislike: Shopping, ignorant people, bad singers, curry, chemistry, her annoying cousins, and having to babysit.

[X]

**Operative Baxter**

Cover: Rebecca Marks

Nickname: Bex

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Friends: Cameron Anderson, Elizabeth Valentine, and Macey Davenport

Guide: Grant Newman

Classes: Music, gym, AP maths, AP English, AP history, AP biology and AP chemistry

Likes: Hanging out with friends, listening to Cameron sing, apples, playing the drums, making boys drool, modelling, shopping

Dislike: Snobby girl, ignorant people, bad singers, sluts, dancing, being the centre of attention, unhealthy food.

[X]

**Operative Sutton**

Cover: Elizabeth Valentine

Nickname: Liz

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Friends: Rebecca Marks, Cameron Morgan, and Macey Davenport

Guide: Jonas Jones

Classes: Music, AP technology, AP maths, AP English, AP history, AP biology and AP chemistry

Likes: Hanging out with friends, doing experiments, dancing, playing the keyboard, being around boys, making things

Dislike: Shopping, ignorant people, bad singers, getting sunburned, failing tests.

[X]

**Operative McHenry**

Cover: Macey Davenport

Nickname: Mace

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Friends: Rebecca Marks, Elizabeth Valentine, and Cameron Anderson

Guide: Josh Abrams

Classes: Music, gym, maths, AP English, history, AP biology and AP chemistry

Likes: Hanging out with friends, writing music, singing, playing the electric guitar, impressing boys, shopping for herself and friends, spending all her father's money

Dislike: Ignorant people, bad singers, sluts, AP classes, her parents, pink, girls who think they are pretty.

Well this should be a _very_ interesting mission.

**Adopted from British. Break. Dance. Champion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
